Fast Food Run
by snarechan
Summary: The night shift at Taco Bell has never been sexier.


Fast Food Run

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: None  
**Ratings**: K+  
**Category(ies)**: Humor  
**Warning(s)**: None  
**Status**: One-shot, complete  
**Summary**: The night shift at Taco Bell has never been sexier.

**Notes**: Another day, another response to a meme! This time for the Young Justice fandom on livejournal because I've finally gotten bit by the writing bug for the cartoon series. The anon meme there is a freaking _gold mine, you guys._ This specific story was in response to a request inspired by the line: _And then you went into taco bell without pants...and surprisingly you weren't the only one there without pants_. Now, who could resist writing a piece influenced by that? Not I, that's who!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice; wish I did like everybody else. They should put YJ in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

It was going on midnight, the moon was full, and that was how Jessica justified her hallucination during the night shift. She'd promised herself to switch hours – the lack of sleep had to be getting to her – but she needed the money. Here was the proof that she'd finally gone crazy.

"Hellooo? Did you catch that order?"

Jessica continued to stare at the tiny screen up top, broadcasting a live feed of the drive-thru behind the Taco Bell. The Kid Flash and Superboy, who she recognized by heart because like most pubescent girls her age she read all the newspapers and blogs and kept each picture of the heartthrobs to admire in her locker or on her bedroom walls.

At first she thought it was a prank – some drunk kids walking around in cheap, knock-off imitation costumes – but the voices, though crackly through the speaker system, matched what she remembered from the TV interviews. There was no mistaking these two for anyone else, since they were really here in all their awesome superhero glory…

Sans pants.

Kid Flash's legs were especially distinct, and she kind of got lost staring at them.

"Is anyone there? I would really like twenty pintos with cheese and my friend here has never had your food before so make it one of everything."

Superboy wore briefs and Kid Flash had on boxers. That answered such important questions, and Jessica couldn't even tell anyone because who would believe this? Except maybe her fellow night-shift employee. She slid a glance toward the food prep station, her co-worker sharing a similar expression of disbelief. He was going to burn his hand if he wasn't careful.

"Um, could y-you repeat that?" she asked into the mouth piece of her headset.

"Sure thing! I want twenty pintos with cheese and one of everything. Oh, and come to think of it, can you add a large soda?"

"Sure – I mean, yeah, whatever you guys want." She listed off the amount owed and requested them to approach the next window on autopilot, transferring her gaze along with their progression.

Up close, in full color, Jessica recognized the blue of Superboy's eyes and the red of Kid Flash's hair, overwhelmed. Their underwear matched their torn and battered costumes perfectly. She didn't realize how intently she was staring until Kid Flash cleared his throat, causing her to blush brighter than she already was.

"Sorry. I've never seen a guy in his underwear before," she said and, horrified at what had come out of her mouth, she went on, "I thought you guys went commando. Wait, no; that still came out wrong. Mike, are you finished with their order yet?"

He was still staring in mute fascination, not having moved to begin, and she excused herself to slap some sense into him and help. It wasn't easy work because her hands kept shaking and her eyes trailed to them every couple of seconds, but eventually they completed the large request.

She returned with the multiple bags and drink, Superboy not having shifted an inch from the pose he'd taken with both arms crossed over his chest. Kid Flash gave her the flirtiest grin, and Jessica sort of melted.

"Thanks, you guys are the greatest! We can't fight crime on an empty stomach, and boy, are our tummies hungry after that fight with the sentient plants."

He waved as best he could carrying the many bags of food and they meandered off, Superboy never once saying a word. Jessica watched them go, leaning out the window when they got out of her line of sight, and Mike came up behind her to do the same.

"Wow."

"I don't think either of them paid for that," Mike added, in the same faraway tone Jessica had used.

"How could they? Superboy and Kid Flash didn't have any pockets," she said, with absolute certainty.

-Fin-


End file.
